


Tick-Tock

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Imayoshi, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're like a ticking clock, like a time bomb-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick-Tock

Their relationship wasn’t the classic kind at all.  Though that likely stemmed from the gap between not only their ages but also their personalities.  Imayoshi was calculated and had a way of getting under the skin of anyone he wanted.  Soon however he learned that there was someone whose skin he should strive to never get under.  That person was Harasawa-sensei.

Coaching was the closest thing to a passion that the man had; he was distant and calm.  When he got riled though he was difficult to stop; perhaps he was more zealous than he led them all to believe.  Now was one of those times.  Those times when he’d utterly lost his nonchalant and emotions came spilling out in streams.  The youth enjoyed those moments the most, because that is when he actually allowed himself to fully let it all go.

Sweat dripped across Imayoshi’s fair toned legs as the thrusts of the man inside him become more brutal.  Striving for punition as the youth’s mouth parted in excruciating bliss.  He’d never thought of himself as a masochist, but put under the dangerous euphoria that came with the throbbing pain that emanated from within he might have been wrong this whole time.  Or maybe it was just the fact that it was _this man_ inflicting it.

Shadowy locks drenched in sweat as he bowed to sink his teeth into his player’s stern shoulder.  A smirk shaped over the youth’s face as blood began to blossom in its wake.

“Now how am I going to hide that mark, sensei?”

His voice was sultry and it brought the coach even closer to climax than he had already been.

“Don’t.”

The response sent shivers up the submissive’s spine; for the first time it years he was at a thorough loss for words.


End file.
